Many water filtration systems and much of the current technology for interfaces between fluid filters and manifolds are based around a ¼ (quarter) turn devices, which utilize both a translational and rotational motion to install and remove the filter cartridge. Often such fluid filters have an open tip style where water flow is axial into and/or out of the filter, which tend to result in high removal forces due to compression on sealing components (typically o-rings or other rubber-like types of seals) due to the direction of water flow, and compression sets taken by the sealing components.
For quarter (¼) turn filters, most manifolds in the market have three pieces: an inner valve (or valve body) which rotates when a filter is installed, an outer valve (or housing) which has inlet and outlet ports to direct water flow to and from the filter, and a support flange forming a lower part of the housing to contain the inner valve inside the outer valve and hold the filter in place once installed. The manifolds are designed to accommodate stresses that develop during use to ensure the filter is held in place. Often the support flange of the manifold provides this function.